Chapter 030
Road Disappearance (路上消失, Rojō Shōshitsu) is the 30th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku.''' Cover Page We see most of the new Gantz Players in their Gantz Suits in the Tokyo Room in front of the Black Sphere. In the front, we see Masaru Kato, Kei Kurono, Kei Kishimoto and Rice. Behind Kurono we see Masanobu Hojo and Sadayo Suzumura and behind Kishimoto we Joichiro Nishi, Kayo Sugihara and Ryota Sugihara. In the back of the room we can see three of the four Zoku Biker Gang members, the members we see are Haruya Numata, Tetsuo Nemoto and Kinji Nishikawa. Kosuke Nakajima is noticeably absent. Synopsis The chapter begins in a bookstore with Masanobu Hojo on the phone to a famous model, along with 2 of his friends and a group of girls who are fawning over him for his attractiveness. He soon hands the phone to one of his friends, referring to the other participant as "The girl... with the big tits", before going to the counter to buy a book called "Chub Day". A pretty girl from the group tries to strike up a conversation with him but doesn't receive any response whatsoever, and the group of girls speaks more to his friends about Masanobu than to Masanobu himself. The group exits the bookstore and meets with Masanobu's 3rd friend who owns a motorcycle, with Masanobu offering a thousand yen to borrow it to escape a stalker girl that has been following him, whom the group soon refers to as "Sadako". Masanobu gets on the bike and the Pretty Girl asks if she may ride with him, to which he agrees, but states that she shouldn't expect him to take her anywhere. Delighted, she is about to get on when the aforementioned "Sadako" gets on in her place. Masanobu doesn't realise, however, and rides off with "Sadako" on the bike with him. Now on the highway, Sadako jokes that if he made her get off now, she'd die, which elicits laughter from Masanobu. However, once he realises who is riding with him, he becomes immediately hostile, shouting "Get the fuck off!" and "Hell yes! Die!" in response to her asking if he wants to kill her. She seems completely unfazed regardless and does not drop her seemingly cheery demeanour. Once the two of them get to a traffic jam, he immediately tells her to get off, despite her being unable to get home if she does so. At this point, Kayo Sugihara pulls up behind the two of them in her car, along with her grandson, Ryota Sugihara. Masanobu and Sadako continue to bicker until a truck comes into few behind them, its driver sleeping behind the wheel, and crashes into all four of them, killing them instantly. Due to the speed of their deaths, they are transported to the Tokyo room by Gantz in the same position they were in whilst riding on the motorcycle, and are both greeted by the sight of Kei Kurono, Joichiro Nishi, Kinji Nishikawa, Tetsuo Nemoto, Kosuke Nakajima, Kei Kishimoto, Masaru Kato, Rice and Haruya Numata, at which point the chapter comes to an end. Characters in Order of Appearance *Bold Girl *Pretty Girl *Masanobu's 2nd Friend *Yamanaka *Masanobu Hojo *Celebrity Dating Agency, Agent *Bunch of Girls *Queer President (mentioned only) *Y *Female Store Clerk *Wheezing Man *Masanobu's 3rd Friend *Sadayo Suzumura *Ryōta Sugihara *Kayo Sugihara *Ms. Sugihara *Sleeping Truck Driver *Kei Kurono *Joichiro Nishi *Kinji Nishikawa *Tetsuo Nemoto *Kosuke Nakajima *Kei Kishimoto *Masaru Kato *Rice *Haruya Numata Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters